Struggle For Love
by NeverEndingTragedies
Summary: Cece and Rocky went to LA for 2 years and they looked different after maturing. They went back to Chicago only to find a few old friends crushing on them. Who will Cece pick? CecexGunther and Cece/Frankie . Rocky/Deuce . Ty/Tinka
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a new story! I wasn't getting many reviews on my previous story so I'm focusing on this story. I will be updating my previous story if you guys review it. So hope you like the story!  
>(Cece and Rocky are 18 in this story. Well you know the other's ages. Just to be clear, Ty is 20 and Flynn is 13)<strong>

**2 Years ago**

Cece and Rocky were invited to be guest dancers on Shake it up, Los Angeles. They couldn't just turn down an offer so great like this so they eventually went to LA.  
>So they danced on the show, went back to Chicago and went back to their usual lives. But that changed when Gary got a call from the managers of Shake it up, LA asking him whether Cece and Rocky wanted to be on their show for a while.<br>Of course, Gary had no choice but to ask them. Surprisingly, both of them didn't turn down the offer and got super excited.  
>They were leaving after three days so they had to pack up and say goodbye. Three days passed and they found themselves in the airport.<br>Ty, Flynn, Georgia, Marcie, Deuce, Gunther, Tinka and even Frankie – which by the way is "The Complication" – were there with them.

When they were in Los Angeles, they changed so much. Cece became taller and both of them became prettier.  
>Their personalities did not really change that much but they seemed like different people now but still the same old Cece and Rocky.<br>_

**Cece's POV**

Its been 2 years since I saw Tinka and the guys back home. I really miss them. Rocky and I were so busy that we didn't have to call, text or even write to them. Its great that Rocky and I are going back to Chicago tomorrow to pay them a surprise visit.. or maybe even move back to Chicago. We were so excited and we were leaving LA tomorrow.

…

Those 2 years, Gunther and Tinka started wearing less sparkles, they dropped their accent but there was still some slight accent in their voices.  
>Deuce had matured and kinda gotten taller. Frankie became – let's just say… a little less complicated.<br>He stopped being such a "bad boy" and he wore normal clothes now with less leather and he talked normal without his bad boy accent. Tinka started dating Ty.  
>A lot happened in 2 years back in Chicago and Cece and Rocky missed out on all of those stuff.<p>

**Cece's POV**

Cece and Rocky's first stop was Cece's apartment. Cece knocked on her door, surprised to hear Flynn shouting " I'LL GET IT MOM!" _haha same old Flynn… _  
>Flynn opened the door and couldn't recognise his sister and his sister's best friend at first, but his eyes went big and hugged her sister. He missed her so much. <em><strong>(Don't you just love brother and sister moments?) <strong>_  
>Cece couldn't believe her eyes. She stood corrected as she saw a grown up Flynn hugging her. She loved it when Flynn hugs her.<br>" Awww! " Rocky smiled.  
><em>Flynn has grown up so much! He's almost as tall as me! I miss him so much!<em> _He doesn't seem like my little brother anymore! _  
>" Cece! Rocky! I missed you guys so much! Why'd you come back? " Flynn asked as he pulled away from me to give Rocky a quick hug.<br>"Well we thought we could givr you guys a surprise visit!" Rocky said in excitement  
>"And we were so excited to see you guys again! Especially you, little bro!" I added rubbing his hair<br>"Hey! I'm not little anymore and back off with my hair!" I laughed. I missed these days.  
>Rocky and I talked to Flynn to catch up with what happened during these 2 years<br>Just when Flynn finished telling us about what happened, Gunther, Deuce, and Frankie  
>stormed in our apartment.<br>"Flynn, who are th-" Gunther stopped as he saw my face turn to him.  
>His and Frankie's jaw dropped. <em>What is going on? What did I do? Is there something n my face?<br>_"H-Hi… Cece.. Is that you?" asked Gunther while blushing.  
>"Yeah… You look so different Cece.." added Frankie.<br>"I am Cece alright… You guys look different too… And sound different.. Great to see you guys again!"  
>They smiled and blushed. I looked over to Deuce who was now staring at Rocky like a love sick puppy…<p>

_Oh I am so going to set them up together!_

**So how was it? A little too much information you think? Well I promise there would be Gece and Reuce interaction next chapter! And please reviews! I accept both positive and negative reviews.  
>I just need to know whether you guys enjoyed and what I need to improve on. And please encourage me to update :) Thanks so much for reading!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm back with the next chapter!  
>I will be updating I think I like you but I'm kinda focusing<br>on this Story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up.  
>and if I did, why would I be writing fanfics when I can just write the script?<strong>

**Rocky's POV**

_Gunther, Frankie and Deuce practically just ruined our "talking session" with Flynn._

_I mean, who just walks in like that without knocking? I have to admit, their change was shocking,_

_Especially Deuce. I'm really wondering how he grew taller. I swear he grew so much he was a little _

_taller than Cece now. Even Cece grew taller during those 2 years._

_I cant believe I'm saying this but he actually looked hot._

_Is something wrong with me? I don't know… he just changed so much._

I turned to him to find him staring at me, like I was some cute stuffed animal.

I couldn't help but blush.

Well that's when I turned to Cece and saw an evil grin across her face.

_Hope Cece does not… like DOES NOT… set me up with Deuce. _

**Deuce's POV**

_Is it just me? Or is Rocky like really pretty today. What am I saying? She's gorgeous!_

_My heart is beating so fast that I cant stop staring at her._

_I just remembered… I had a flower in my jacket. I hope it didn't wilt inside my jacket._

_I'll give it to her.. Yeah.. that's a great idea.._

I walked up to Rocky, pulled out the flower from my jacket, _which I'm really surprised…_

_Did not die in my jacket… _and gave it to her.

"Welcome back, Rocky… You're so pretty today…"

"Aww thank you Deuce. So how are your sales?"

"Pretty good actually! I recently sold 17 Katy Perry tickets. I have that kinda money now.."

_That was too cheesy Deuce… Why did you even bring that up?_

"Oh…" Rocky mumbled as she walked to Cece's kitchen to get a drink.

I followed her.. Well I had nothing better to do…

"So Rocky, Want to go to dinner and movies some time? Everything's on me.."

"Yeah sure Deuce.. How about Saturday after the show?"

"Yeah sure! See you on Saturday!"

I kissed her cheek and winked at her.

She tried hiding her blush by looking down but it failed.

"Welcome back Cece! Catch you later guys.. I gotta head off!" I said as I headed out the door.

**Cece's POV**

"Bye Deuce" we all said our goodbyes.

"Hey Cece, I'm just going to head up to see my mom.. See you later!" Said Rocky as she walked out the door with her luggage.

"and I'm going off to Henry's! He just bought the latest gaming device! Ciao!" shouted Flynn as he

closed the door behind him.

"So I guess its just us now…" I walked to the sofa and turned on the TV.

Frankie went to the kitchen to get some snacks leaving me and Gunther alone.

"So.. Cece… How was LA?" Gunther asked nervously.

"Good! I just wished you and Tinka came with us… I kinda missed you guys annoying us!"

"Oh really? You think we were annoying before? What about now?"

Gunther tackled me on the couch and started tickling me.

I was laughing so hard.

" Oh! This is war Gunther!"

Then I pushed him away and he fell to the floor then I went above him and tickled him back.

He kept laughing and soon we were panting and lying next to each other on the floor.

He got up and offered his hand and I took it. He pulled me up.

Surprisingly, he's really really strong and muscular now.

He pulled me up with a little too much force that our lips met.

A felt a strong spark there, I felt like I was in heaven but it only lasted for seconds.

"umm… Sorry Cece… I must have pulled.. you too hard.." He mumbled to me

I blushed and tried to hide it by looking away, not knowing that Frankie just saw the whole scene.

He came back from the kitchen and told me he and Gunther had to go.

Frankie took my hand, kissed it softly, smiled at me and left with Gunther glaring at him.

I smiled back and said goodbye.

**Gunther's POV**

"Dude, Why'd you pull me out of there?" I told him with an annoyed voice.

"You like her, don't you?" Frankie asked

"To be honest Frankie, yeah… I do…"

"Dude, I like her too…"

"Ok then…"

" How about we both ask her out and let her decide who she wants to date.. and each of us cant ruin or disrupt any of each other's dates."

"Great Idea Frankie… May the best bro win?"

Frankie shook my hand and said " May the best bro win." With an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey.. you had a head start just now so I'm asking her out this week." Frankie said with a sly smile.

"What head start?"

"You two kissed… I have to admit.. I'm jealous."

"Oh that… it was an accident."

"yeah but I'm still asking her out this week.."

"ok fine you win… later"

I started to walk away. I went home, showered and went to bed.

I had Cece's old phone number. I hope she didn't change it.

I decided to text her. I couldn't get her off my mind. But I changed her name in my contact list first.

**To: Cece3**

**Hey Cece. Sorry about just now… Hope I did not disturb you..**

I waited for a reply for a few minutes. My phone buzzed when I was almost asleep.

**From: Cece3**

**Oh its ok Gunther.. I actually kinda enjoyed it.. :) I'm surprised you still have my number..**

She enjoyed the kiss? I was smiling to myself like I was crazy or something.

**To: Cece3**

**Oh really? I just wanted to say sorry, so.. goodnight :) **

I waited for just 1 minute for a reply.

**From: Cece3**

**Goodnight Gunther :) Sleep well!**

I couldn't get her off my mind. I wanted so bad to tell her that I liked her. Or possibly even love her.

Well I fell asleep after 20 minutes of thinking about… her…

**So how was it guys? I will update this maybe after 2 more reviews. Thanks guys :) Please review!**


End file.
